


Аквамарин

by Kartona



Series: Самоцветы [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Силика прибывает в Аскр. Окрыленная надеждой, что они с мужем смогут провести время без государственных забот, она открывает для себя нечто ужасное.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Alm, silica/alm
Series: Самоцветы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511852





	Аквамарин

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)

Приятно щекоча ноги, мягкий мох расстилался в зелёную травянистую поляну без цветов. Ослепляя, ярко светило полуденное солнце. Молодой юноша, судя по чертам лица, выглядывающим из-под накинутого на голову капюшона, держал в руках странного вида жезл. Силика подумала, что она всё ещё спит, — мгновение назад она, лёжа в кровати, отчего-то открыв глаза раньше положенного, предавалась лени, ожидая, пока появится служанка.

Ветер пробежался по голым рукам, и Силика поёжилась, потирая предплечья. Юноша поспешно снял с себя плащ и накинул ей на плечи.

— Прошу прощения, что призвал в таком виде.

Удивляясь реалистичности чувств во сне, Силика задумчиво кивнула. Юноша заговорил что-то о призыве, героях, одним из которых она была, и мире, в который он её перенёс. Его звали Киран. Силика так же представилась одним именем. Повисла пауза. Любуясь природой вблизи, а не за десятки метров из-за крепостных стен, она этого даже не заметила. Пение птиц завораживало и во сне, как и лёгкая шелестящая листьями песня ветра.

— Вот бы так подольше поспать, — невзначай бросила она и счастливо вздохнула.

Киран округлил глаза.

— Это… вовсе не сон.

— Но как же. Последнее, что я помню, как лежала в кровати. Что это? — Силика развела руками, и плащ едва не соскользнул с плеч. — Как не сон? Вся эта зелень и свежий воздух… Я так давно никуда не выбиралась.

Приоткрыв рот, Киран ничего не сказал. С таким он сталкивался впервые. Следовало взять с собой Анну, как та и предлагала, но Киран отказался от помощи, сославшись на её занятость, чтобы она, наконец-то, отдохнула. Особо не раздумывая, он протянул руку и ущипнул Силику чуть ниже локтя. Та вскрикнула и, отшатнувшись, схватилась за больное место.

— Б-больно.

— Это не сон.

Теперь Силике больше верилось в его слова, но фантастичность происходящего не давала принять его за действительное. Чтобы убедить её, Кирану потребовалось ещё минут пять. Осознав, что бодрствует, Силика запахнулась в плащ. Киран предложил ей сменную одежду, взятую им на такой случай, и она согласилась переодеться. В паре десятков метров находился лес. Когда Силика возвращалась, переменив сорочку на не по размеру большие для неё и широкие рубашку и штаны, Киран стоял у алтаря призыва не один.

Прежде чем подойти, Силика прильнула к дереву и всмотрелась в незнакомца: высокий светловолосый мужчина в лёгком чёрном доспехе с копьём за плечом выглядел грозно. Неожиданно быстро заметив её внимание, тот обернулся, и она увидела его лицо: благородные черты перечёркивала повязка, скрывающая правый глаз. Не сдвинувшись с места, блондин кивнул на неё Кирану. Юноша помахал ей рукой, и Силика покинула лес — если бы они хотели причинить ей вред, ситуация изначально складывалась бы совсем иначе.

Прежде чем Киран представил их, блондин отвесил ей поклон и предложил флягу с вином.

— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулся Дмитрий.

Силика назвалась своим девичьим именем. Задержав взгляд на его правом глазе, скрытым повязкой, так же улыбнулась и, пожав протянутую руку, ответила:

— Взаимно.

Вино оказалось сладким. Почти таким же, какое она любила. Призванный из другого мира Дмитрий находился в этом уже не в первый раз. Как и Киран, он был более чем любезен. Путешествие обратно, где бы это обратно не было, прошло приятно и неспешно. С ней делились знаниями в основном об Аскре, так что рассказать о себе не удалось ничего важного, кроме того, что она искусна во владении мечом и магией. Недоумевая, почему так легко доверилась людям, которых не знала и дня, слушая, она постоянно отвлекалась, возвращаясь мыслями домой. Сейчас там царил мир, и жителям ничего не угрожало, но она беспокоилась, как отреагируют на её исчезновение. Заметив её волнение, Киран пояснил, что герои возвращаются в тот же самый момент, когда их призывают, и она успокоилась.

К её радости королевская семья не оказала должного положению гостей почтения, что позже объяснилось большим количеством живущих в замке знатных героев. Её провели в достаточно просторную светлую комнату и предоставили самой себе. Выбирать, как провести свободное время, ей не пришлось. Она сразу же решила, что, как только выдастся возможность, пойдёт увидеться с Алмом. О присутствии в этом мире своего мужа Силика узнала, оставшись с Кираном наедине в его кабинете, когда он объяснял ей вещи, касающиеся устройства замка. Изредка она с Алмом задумывались о несбыточной идее — отправиться в приключение вдвоём уже повзрослевшими. Она попросила Кирана не рассказывать о своём призыве, собираясь удивить Алма исполнением этой прихоти.

Её планы не увенчались успехом. Получив срочные известия о нарушении границы королевства неизвестной армией, Алм и ещё с десяток героев отбыли как раз тем же утром, когда она оказалась в этом мире. Спешно снаряженный отряд должен был разведать обстановку, определить намерения и личности нарушителей и, если это было возможно, решить всё на месте. Напасти так и сыпались на Аскр, и, судя по всему, подобное происходило постоянно, но Силика всё равно волновалась. Выполнив свой долг из-за призыва и защитив жителей этого мира, герои возвращались назад не всегда.

Решив не унывать, Силика предпочла ожиданию действие. Раз её муж был занят помощью в благом деле, она стала искать занятие по своим силам. Всё ещё предпочитая зря не брать меч в руки, она выбрала помощь в лазарете. Замок был огромен, и его многочисленные жители всегда были в движении, так что даже в мирное время там должна была оказаться работа. Так Силике показалось на первый взгляд — из-за отсутствия пациентов, лазарет был открыт лишь условно, и на второй день почти ничегонеделанья (за наличие лекарств отвечал другой человек) она заскучала, и занялась изучением книг из библиотеки.

Прошло ещё несколько дней. Силика быстро привыкла к размеренности. Новостей об Алме не было, но, как ей объяснили, это было хорошим знаком — подкрепление не понадобилось, а значит всё было не так серьёзно. Силика завела несколько знакомств, одним из которых оказалось с подругой из её мира — Эфи. По-видимому, девушка пришла из времени, когда они ещё не возобновили дружбу после разлуки в детстве. Им было, о чём поговорить, но в конечном итоге всё привело к обсуждению Алма. Став королевой, Силика узнала, что Эфи всю жизнь была влюблена в Алма, но не пыталась завоевать его сердце из-за их крепкой связи. Чувствуя неловкость, Силика отвечала односложно, пытаясь намекнуть, что не очень хочет делиться знаниями о будущем, что ждёт Эфи, но та будто бы не замечала.

— Я многое могу рассказать о нашем доме, но может быть оставим это на потом? Мне хотелось бы услышать, чем Алм занят здесь сейчас. Ты сама давно в Аскре? Может быть расскажешь?

Эфи неожиданно изменилась в лице.

— Принцесса, вы точно хотите это знать?

— Так всё-таки с ним произошло что-то серьёзное?

— Нет-нет, — поспешно успокоила её Эфи. — Просто… — она замялась, а затем неловко засмеялась. — Думаю, если бы это было что-то серьёзное, то сейчас вы бы не были вместе, не так ли?

— Да, мы женаты, если это то, что тебя интересует, — нехотя признала Силика. К её удивлению Эфи ничуть этому не огорчилась.

— Рада за вас, принцесса. Тогда всё-таки расскажу.

Но она замолчала. Оглянувшись по сторонам, убедилась, что их никто не слышит, в чём не было необходимости — лазарет пустовал. Силика ощутила, как к горлу подступил ком.

— Дело в том, что… Алм нашёл себе здесь… пару.

После того, как Эфи оставила её наедине со своими мыслями, Силика не знала, куда деться. Поражённая до глубины души, она не заметила лёгкого стука по двери и осознала, что перед ней кто-то находится лишь после того, как перед её глазами неожиданно появилось что-то чёрное. Она подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с голубым глазом. Это был Дмитрий, призванный в Аскр в одно с ней время. Дмитрий — человек, которого сейчас любит её муж. Алм непременно стал бы её мужем и забыл бы об этом мужчине, но узнать об их связи оказалось неожиданно больно. Силика всегда думала, что они любили друг с детства, что это была первая любовь.

— Силика, вам нехорошо?

Видимо она заметно побледнела. Вымученно улыбнувшись, она покачала головой.

— Не волнуйтесь, моя смена подходит к концу, и я непременно хорошо отдохну в свободное время.

Удовлетворённый ответом, Дмитрий попросил лекарство от головной боли. Силика встала из-за стола и вышла в другую комнату, чтобы составить нужный букет трав. Проверяя, где что лежит, и отмеряя нужную дозу, Силика делала всё рефлекторно, в мыслях воспроизводя образ Дмитрия.

Лгать себе было бесполезно, и она сразу признала, что тот был красив. За их короткое знакомство она поняла, что он практически во всём соответствовал поведению доблестного благородного рыцаря, сказки о которых Алм любил с детства. С первого взгляда нельзя было судить, но он выглядел, как воин, прошедший множество битв и испытаний. В такого человека трудно было не влюбиться, пускай он и был мужчиной. Разумеется, Алм не устоял перед ожившей мечтой и по наивности попросту увлёкся. В Аскре были и другие не менее знатные герои, но для влюблённости именно в Дмитрия причина была явно тривиальной. Убедив себя в этом, Силика вернулась с мешочком трав и, вручив Дмитрию, пожелала скорого выздоровления.

Алм вернулся. Эту новость Силика получила от Эфи. Та сама узнала об этом слишком поздно и не смогла его встретить, но сообщила, что, скорее всего, Киран скажет ему, что она в замке. Отказавшись от сюрпризов, Силика попросила подругу занять её место и поспешила найти своего мужа. Ей во что бы то ни стало нужно было увидеться с ним и убедиться. В чём именно, она ещё не решила.

Узнав от стражников, что Алм решил размять ноги после долгой дороги в седле, Силика направилась за крепостную стену. Странный выбор её не смутил. Возможно, Алм решил побыть наедине и подумать, как сказать Силике о своей несерьёзной увлечённости. Других причин она не нашла. Искать долго не пришлось, хотя различить зелёную макушку среди зелёных деревьев было той ещё задачей. Она заметила его у небольшого бревенчатого домика. Кажется, его построили для тех героев, которые по какой-то причине на некоторое время хотели пожить в уединении.

Не став окликать Алма, смотрящего на небо, она вплотную приблизилась к дому, когда из-за него неожиданно показался ещё один человек. Силике он был знаком, и она рефлекторно спряталась за противоположной стороной дома. Выглянув из-за угла, она замерла: привстав на цыпочки, Алм всем телом прижался к Дмитрию. Поддержав его под лопатки, Дмитрий подался ему навстречу, и они слились в поцелуе. Сначала обняв широкие плечи, Алм закинул за них руки, провёл по тугим мышцам спины и, сомкнув ладони на шее, повёл вверх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Начавшись нежным прикосновением, поцелуй исступленно прервался, когда оба открыли глаза.

Всё ещё держа в руках чужое лицо, Алм усмехнулся и заправил светлую прядь волос за ухо. Накрыв его ладонь своей, Дмитрий приподнял брови и игриво произнёс:

— И чем же я тебя так обрадовал?

— Ещё немного, и мне придётся на тебя взбираться.

Стоя на цыпочках, Алм опустился на всю стопу, вынудив Дмитрия склониться следом. Обхватив его за плечи и уткнувшись в шею, он что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Дмитрий слушал сначала с любопытством, заняв глаза наблюдением за своими пальцами, лёгшими на талию, а затем неожиданно замер. Испугавшись выражения его лица, Силика вжалась в стену и пропустила, как оно сменилось на следующую эмоцию: неприкрытое обожание.

Когда Силика рискнула вновь выглянуть из своего укрытия, в поле зрения их не оказалось. Лишь всмотревшись в зелёные лапы деревьев, она сумела разглядеть в паре десятков метров впереди блестящие на солнце светлые волосы. Поспешив за ними, она спряталась рядом с пушистыми плотными кустами, прислонившись к примыкающему к ним дереву. На широкой, покрытой цветами поляне Дмитрий и Алм замерли в боевой стойке.

— Разумеется, я хочу знать, сколько ещё мне предстоит, чтобы догнать тебя, — произнёс Алм. По-видимому, ответив на что-то, что Силика пропустила.

— Не сдерживайся. Я совсем не устал с дороги.

— Как скажешь.

Крутанув копьё в руке, Дмитрий, не делая между словами и действием паузы, бросился в атаку. Алм тут же отпрыгнул, даже не пытаясь парировать. Осознавая, что в невыгодном положении не только из-за несоразмерности навыков, но и диапазона оружия, он отступил в лес. Дмитрий хмыкнул, разгадав его намерение, но, не сбавляя темпа, перевернул копьё и вместился меж деревьев, одновременно с этим сделав новый выпад, выбросив руку вперёд.

Потревоженные треском ломающихся веток птицы шумно вспорхнули в небо. Воспользовавшись моментом, Силика сменила укрытие, найдя более удачное место для наблюдения. Как оказалось, следующий выпад Дмитрия так же не увенчался успехом, более того, кончик копья зарылся в землю, прижатый ногой направившего на него меч Алма. Длины было недостаточно, чтобы не принять возможность промаха, но для тренировочного боя этого хватило для определения победы.

Внутренне возликовав, Силика сжала кулаки, радуясь за мужа. Молниеносная победа в настолько неравном поединке сумела отвлечь от горечи и даже вынудила Силику усомниться, а не привиделись ли ей прошлые минуты?

— Я победил, — самодовольно произнёс Алм. Так по-мальчишески, что Силика едва не прыснула от его кичливости.

— Неужели?

Ответив тем же тоном, Дмитрий крепко перехватил древко копья. Алм пяткой упёрся в его остриё, поставив другую ногу туда, где древко выходило из земли.

— Сдавайся. Кроме рукопашной, тебе ничего не о…

Договорить он не успел, поражённый происходящим. Дмитрий рванул вперёд, загнав копьё глубже в землю, а затем, что есть силы, дёрнул вверх, вырвав вместе с комьями грязи и стоявшем на нём Алме. Каким-то чудом сумев сохранить равновесие, Алм захлопал глазами, оказавшись в воздухе. Приоткрыв рот, он уставился на стоящего как ни в чём не бывало Дмитрия и, наконец, повалился назад. Упасть ему не дала пара подхвативших под спину рук. Копьё со звоном ударилось о землю, и всё затихло.

— … Предполагал, что так всё и будет, но мне не верилось.

Алм дал поставить себя на ноги и принялся отряхиваться. Смахнув с себя попавшие на броню комья грязи и зелёные ветки, Дмитрий протянул ему меч, а затем наклонился за копьём.

— Я ждал, что ты выкинешь что-то подобное. Других шансов победить у тебя не было.

Алм поджал губы.

— Неправда. Если бы я сейчас не замешкался, могло бы и получиться.

— Хочешь проверить?

Дмитрий протянул перед собой копьё, покрытое тонким слоем земли. Оценив его толщину со стороны вне боя, Алм покачал головой.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Жаль. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на это, — улыбнулся Дмитрий.

Не оценив его энтузиазма, Алм отвернулся и пристроил меч на поясе. Закинув руки за голову, он сказал куда-то в сторону:

— Мы всегда сможем найти время для тренировки. Я предложил, просто потому что…

— Потому что?..

Оставив копьё у дерева, Дмитрий встал за ним, полностью скрыв от Силики своей спиной в плаще. Забытое на мгновение волнение вернулось, и она закусила губу. Алм был её мужем, но то, что происходило перед глазами, ей не предназначалось. Это был Алм. Определённо. Иначе и быть не могло, но это был не её Алм. Ещё не её. Если бы он любил её, то никогда бы не предал. Даже себе во вред.

Убеждённая, что ей не следует здесь больше оставаться, Силика тихо покинула своё укрытие и направилась в противоположную сторону и от поляны, и от крепостной стены. Неуверенная ни в чём, кроме того, что не спит, ей следовало бы побыть одной и подумать.

Оставшиеся наедине её отсутствия не заметили. Прежде подметив чужое, пусть и не враждебное присутствие, Дмитрий был настороже, но сейчас, когда Алм смотрел прямо на него, забылся. Искренне подразумевая каждое слово, Алм с печальной улыбкой говорил об их несбыточном будущем.

— Я… хотел провести это время вдвоём. Кто знает, когда нам предстоит покинуть Аскр. Я хочу… Даже если эти воспоминания исчезнут, я всё равно хочу их создать.

Посмотрев вниз, Алм указал на притоптанные их ногами цветы.

— Они, возможно, смогут выпрямиться вновь, но уже никогда не станут прежними. Мне хочется в это верить.

Дмитрий наклонился и, сорвав один из нетронутых белых цветов, заткнул стебель Алму за ухо. Задержав руку на волосах, провёл ладонью ниже, легко подтолкнув к себе. Алм уткнулся ему в грудь, зарываясь лицом в меховую окантовку плаща. Дмитрий тихо произнёс:

— Я люблю тебя.

Неожиданно Алм толкнул его, и они повалились назад. Удар смягчили травы и цветы. Скатившись с него, Алм раскинул руки в стороны, нащупал чужую в такой же кольчужной перчатке и, сжав, закрыл глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Всегда буду любить. Даже если забуду. А если и забуду, то непременно вспомню, как только вернусь сюда… но…

Алм прервался, ощутив, как Дмитрий переплёл их пальцы. Приоткрыл глаза и взглянул вверх. Далёкие кроны деревьев, окантовывающие солнечный свет, мерно помахивали в такт ветру. Сладкий запах цветов едва будоражил нос. Светлый день не мог стать лучше, но ему нужно было его испортить.

— Мне кажется, когда я вернусь сюда вновь, я буду любить не только тебя. Дома… Мне немного начала нравиться одна девушка. Её зовут Силика.

— Знаю.

Алм вскочил.

— Откуда?! Неужели… она здесь?

— Киран призвал её вместе со мной. Наконец-то с ней познакомившись, я понял, чем она тебе полюбилась.

— Дмитрий, я…

Дмитрий сел и, дёрнув Алма на себя за всё ещё переплетённые пальцы, обнял одной рукой.

— Она замужем за тобой. Но здесь и сейчас ты принадлежишь мне.

◉•◉•◉

— Итак, я слушаю тебя, Дмитрий.

Беркут, позвавший Дмитрия провести вместе вечер, откинулся в кресло, сцепив пальцы в замок на животе. Глазами указав на стоящие на столике рядом бокалы и бутылку вина, довольно улыбнулся, когда Дмитрий без возражений выполнил его немую просьбу.

— Ты пригласил меня, чтобы слушать, а не делиться своими мыслями? Признателен, но сейчас в подобном не нуждаюсь.

Пробка с лёгким шипением выскочила из бутылки. Алое, словно рубины, вино полилось в бокал, сияя во внимании играющего тенями на стенах пламени из камина. Подобный ему цвет кровавого огня в глазах Беркута зажёгся искрами нетерпения.

— Будет тебе, Дмитрий. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что тебе попросту повезло. Расскажи мне, и я поделюсь своими мыслями. Я предоставил аперитив. Блюдо остаётся за тобой.

Дмитрий протянул ему бокал, но за мгновение прежде, чем Беркут его принял, отстранил руку, и ладонь Беркута взялась за воздух.

— Прежде… скажи, какую выгоду ты хочешь из этого извлечь.

Привстав на кресле, Беркут забрал бокал и опустился обратно.

— Развеять скуку сегодняшнего вечера. Моя вторая половина не в духе, а время с тобой никогда не бывает проведено зря. К тому же, так же, как и ты, единственный, кто может понять меня, так и ты никому, кроме меня, не поведаешь свои потаённые мысли насчёт моего двоюродного брата. Благодаря этому он всё ещё не умер от моей руки.

— Я не единственный, кто может принять твою тьму, но допустим, что это не так. И что же я должен тебе рассказать?

Дмитрий с пустым бокалом устроился в своём кресле. Отставленная им бутылка вина сама поднялась в воздух. Закружившиеся вокруг неё искры обратились огнём, а затем, приняв человеческие очертания, сжались в женскую фигуру. Безмолвный огненный призрак протянул бутылку к Дмитрию, и тот позволил горлышку прикоснуться к бокалу.

Огонь, горящий ярче, чем в камине, облил лицо Беркута гневным танцем отблесков.

— Почему ты не убил её? Вы с Кираном были вдвоём. Насколько я могу судить, при ней не было никакого оружия. Узнав её имя, тебе ничего не стоило свернуть ей шею голыми руками. Киран закрыл бы на это глаза — героев предостаточно — гармония между ними — важнее.

— Я не ты.

— Именно поэтому я и спрашиваю. Сейчас ты выглядишь гораздо измождённее, чем прежде. Готовый избавиться от всего, что встанет на твоём пути к спокойствию. Раз не хочешь отвечать, значит ли это, что даже себе признаёшь, что задумывался об этом?

Призрак отстранился. Бутылка плавно вернулась на место. Огненная девушка взмыла вверх и, облетев кресло Беркута, устроилась на правом подлокотнике. Не глядя, Беркут погладил огонь её волос. Языки метнулись по его одежде, распространяясь, но не раня и не сжигая.

— В убийстве нет необходимости. Алм её не любит.

— Пока что, но она в любой момент может сказать ему, что они поженятся, и тогда твоя счастливая сказочка разобьётся.

— Я сам сказал ему об этом.

Дмитрий осушил бокал. Кинул в сторону Беркута, и девушка поспешно схватила предмет струёй огня. Было, зашипела, но смирила гнев на милость, когда ладонь вновь прошлась по её макушке.

— Сейчас у него нет другого выбора, кроме как сохранить всё так, как есть. Он не посмеет меня ранить, поэтому я и люблю его. Его жертвенность ради других не знает границ.

— Звучит не очень убедительно. Любовь переменчива. И я с Ринеей тому доказательство. Не правда ли, дорогая?

Призрак недоумённо склонил голову.

— К сожалению, эта оболочка — тень её былой красоты. Сейчас она красива в совершенно ином смысле, и моя любовь к ней так же изменилась. К тому же, в Аскре я нашёл того, кто ещё более заслуживает моей любви.

— Ты сам, — хмыкнул Дмитрий.

— Беркут отказывается меня слушать и принимать. Тем не менее он заслуживает любви, поэтому он её получает. Даже силой. Возможно, получив достаточно моей привязанности, он вспомнит о ней, когда вернётся домой, и в решающий момент всё-таки сможет убить Алма.

— Провоцируешь?

— Как можно. Я прекрасно осведомлён о твоих навыках. Не терпится узнать, насколько искуснее ты стал, однако это развлечение для другого дня.

Они замолчали. Несмотря на напряжённость разговора, оба чувствовали себя непринуждённо, ничуть не опасаясь неожиданного нападения собеседника. На первый взгляд в этом Беркуте, поглощённом яростью падшего бога, не было ни сострадания, ни терпения, однако Дмитрий сумел их разглядеть. Нечто похожее когда-то захватило и его разум, и он, как никто, понимал, что невозможно всегда быть под влиянием импульсивных разрушительных желаний.

— Вернёмся к началу нашего разговора. Я упомянул, что тебе повезло. Кажется, ты мне не поверил?

Наблюдая за огнём в камине, Дмитрий нехотя посмотрел в его сторону.

— В прошлый раз Алм отказался принять твои чувства, а затем вам обоим пришлось вернуться. Что бы делал, если бы этого не случилось? Если бы Алм продолжал избегать твою привязанность, пытаясь оставаться верным Силике, а не тебе? Что если бы он встретился с этой Силикой и отверг тебя? Ты бы смог сдержаться? Ведь здесь Алм по праву принадлежит тебе. Ты бы смог не дать своей тьме вырваться наружу? Не взять его силой на глазах у жены, чтобы доказать, что он лишь твой?

Огонь, окружающий Беркута, разгорался всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым его словом. Подперев подбородок, Ринея смахнула с обивки кресла в камин начавшие по-настоящему тлеть искры. Дмитрий бесстрастно ответил:

— Я смог бы сдержаться. Как я уже сказал: я — не ты. Мне принадлежит Алм, но не так, как понимаешь это ты. Его душа всегда будет искать меня. Даже если он будет счастлив с этой женщиной и здесь, он никогда не забудет.

Взмахом потушив полыхающий на себе огонь, Беркут низко рассмеялся.

— Поэтому ты мне и нравишься, Дмитрий. Какой бы ты не был — неизменен всегда — не поддаёшься даже на такие провокации. Беркуту и Алму бы у тебя поучиться.

— Ты с ним разговаривал? — за весь вечер это был первый момент, когда Дмитрий был действительно заинтересован.

— Нет, но он пытается. Хотелось бы, чтобы он понял, что никогда не заслужит моего прощения. Не поможешь с этим?

Дмитрий покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Изменить его характер не в моих силах.

◉•◉•◉

— … Поэтому я оставлю вас наедине.

Киран встал из-за стола. Паникуя, Силика с мольбой взглянула ему в глаза, но тот даже не взглянул в её сторону. Проходя мимо Алма, похлопал того по плечу и молча вышел. Силика избегала Алма вот уже несколько недель. Он хотел встречи, но не настаивал. Понаблюдав за этим, Киран взял всё в свои руки и попросил их явиться в свой кабинет, где кратко обрисовал сложившуюся смешную ситуацию и предоставил им шанс наконец-то во всём разобраться.

Силика уставилась в окно, где на улице собралась кучка героев, собравшихся, судя по всему, или померяться силами, или пообщаться. Их гомон кабинета не достиг. Тишина из неловкой переросла в удушающую.

— Силика… — неуверенно начал Алм.

— Рада, что ты вернулся в целости и сохранности, — произнесла она в сторону. Прозвучало холоднее, чем хотелось.

— Киран сказал, что ты знаешь, что я… — он замялся. — И что я знаю, что ты будешь моей будущей женой, но я всё равно…

Силика всё-таки обернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Тот моментально потупил взгляд.

— Содеянного не вернуть, как и не изменить предначертанное, — сделав усилие, она улыбнулась. — Дмитрий выделяется на фоне остальных героев. Я солгу, если скажу, что не против твоей увлечённости им, но понимаю, что так просто она не пройдёт.

— Силика. Прости, что говорю это тебе, но… Я люблю его. Это не прошло бы, не теряй мы память по возвращении домой. Всё это время я не настаивал на этом разговоре, боясь, что ты всё не так поймёшь, и так и вышло.

Вскинув голову, он сделал шаг вперёд. Силика инстинктивно отступила. Выражение его лица было слишком знакомым. Именно так Алм выглядел, когда терял близких для себя людей. После всего, что им пришлось пережить, что этому Алму ещё предстояло пройти, Силика была последней из них. Чувствовал ли это Алм или же узнал от кого в Аскре?

— Я хочу быть перед тобой честным. Ты это заслужила.

— Я… — она замотала головой. — Не говори. Пожалуйста. Я всё равно забуду. Ты забудешь эти чувства.

— И всё равно я не считаю, что должен держать тебя в неведении.

Она отошла к столу. Алм занял место напротив неё. Если бы она сейчас бросилась в сторону двери, он не смог бы, не стал бы ей препятствовать. Убедившись, что вопреки словам она готова слушать, Алм заговорил вновь. О том, что помнил он, попав в Аскр впервые. О знакомстве с Дмитрием и об искреннем восхищении, которое затем переросло в нечто большее. О чувствах, которые ему ещё предстояло познать, — любви двух людей, переданных через Дмитрия. Об охватывающем сердце отчаянии от «смерти», и о днях, которые он хотел бы провести здесь, в Аскре, с Силикой, если она найдёт в себе силы принять его таким, каким он стал сейчас.

Силика горько улыбнулась. В горле застрял ком, она, как могла, сдерживала подступавшие слёзы, но те скатились с глаз. Закрыв лицо руками, она задрожала и всё-таки ответила:

— Так не честно. Если бы ты оттолкнул меня сейчас. Если бы сказал, что не полюбишь… Зачем ты даёшь мне эту надежду? Тебе же самому больнее всех. Так зачем, если всё это тщетно…

Она ощутила, как он её обнял. Аккуратно прижав её к груди, Алм тихо произнёс:

— Этот мир заслуживает счастья, как и наш. Даже если мы его не запомним, запомнят нас.

Схватившись за его броню, Силика разрыдалась.


End file.
